


Living is Harder

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Secrets, Self-Hatred, secret abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When General Washington asks Hamilton to be his right hand man, he had much more in mind than just being his secretary.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your excellency, you wanted to see me?”

“Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?”

After that exchange Alexander’s mind wandered, he had no idea why General Washington requested his presence, he was only a boy, an immigrant just trying to earn his place among the other soldiers. He couldn’t think of a time where he had done something to earn such a great man’s attention. As the door closed with a thunk he was snapped back to reality and, looking up, he saw the general’s intense gaze locked on him.

“Have I done something wrong, sir?” Hamilton asked apprehensively.

“On the contrary, your reputation precedes you. I’ve found myself intrigued by what I’ve heard.” Washington countered, one of his eyebrows cocked.

“Hopefully good things are what have reached your circles.” Hamilton laughed nervously, the smile he received setting him somewhat at ease.

“Yes, indeed. I heard you stole cannons, a daring young thing. But I have to laugh, Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?” 

“I’m worth more than a secretary, sir. But that’s all they deemed me suitable for.” Alexander said, trying to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. After he finished, Washington rose from his seat, rounding his desk and coming to stand in front of the younger man, the latter straightening his posture further.

“You certainly are worth more than just a secretary Alexander. Under me, I’m sure we can arrange a way for you to gain your own command. However, at the moment I need someone with your intelligence and skill to, how should I put it? Lighten the load that I face due to this war. If you can help me, I’ll be sure that you get your chance to fight and lead troops.” Washington said, gradually getting closer to Alexander. His eyes taking on a new light, something lurking behind them that Hamilton hadn’t seen before. 

“What do you need me to do to help, sir?” Alexander asked quickly, his eagerness to earn a position overriding the uneasy feeling that gaze gave him.

“Well, I need you to be my secretary for the time being, my right hand man. Help rally more troops, and take over many of my correspondents. And, one last thing, in order to make sure you really are deserving of that future post.” The general listed, getting even closer to the young soldier, closing in until Hamilton’s back hit the door. Washington reached around the small man, locking the office door. At that moment, Alexander couldn’t help but notice how much bigger the older man before him was than he had seemed behind his desk. 

“I, I don’t understand what y-” Hamilton stuttered, stumbling over his words for the first time in years, warning bells sounding in his head.

“Oh I think you understand, or are you not as smart as the rumors say?” Washington taunted, his hands coming to rest against the door, on either side of Hamilton’s head. “As I said, I need you to lighten the load.” He enforced the statement by jutting his hips against the smaller man, the height difference causing his erection to press firmly against his stomach.

“Why are you telling me this?” Hamilton questioned, his eyes showing his alarm.

“You are an attractive young man, foreign, smart, eager. I want you. And if you ever want to get anywhere in this country, you’ll do as I say, and accept this generous offer. Be my right hand man.” Washington took a hold of Alexander’s hand with his right, bringing it down to rest on the bulge in his uniform. “So?”

“I am not throwing away my shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Washington smirked in success at Hamilton’s submission, pressing his prominent bulge more firmly up into the other man’s hand. Alexander’s hostage hand reflexively twitched, causing the general to let out a soft grunt. Looking up at the man he had idolized up until now, Hamilton felt a part of himself crumble as he took in the lustful look he was pinned under. Washington brought his other hand up to Alex’s shoulder, slowly but forcibly pushing him onto his knees. 

Head level with his leader’s visible arousal, Hamilton used both of his shaking hands to unbutton the large man’s trousers, and then the underclothes beneath. The member that sprang out to face him was far larger than any he had ever seen before, though, given the man it was attached to, it wasn’t too shocking. 

“Go on then, son. Use that pretty mouth of yours for something other than debating.” Washington prompted, his erect cock bobbing before the scribe. Alex wrapped a tentative hand around his shaft, giving a testing squeeze. Hearing the gasp it produced, the young man steeled himself. Rising up on his knees slightly, he wrapped his mouth around the general, swallowing his pride along with it.

As the engorged cock filled his mouth, Alex did his best to accommodate it, running his tongue along the sides of it to shield it from his teeth. Just as he was getting accustomed to breathing while having his mouth stuffed, Washington entangled his hand in his hair, pushing himself further into the young man’s mouth. Choking, Hamilton did his best to quell his gag reflex and took deep breaths through his nose, quickly holding it as he felt the cock thrust into his throat. The whimper that resulted from it only spurred the general on.

“Your mouth is so tight. Do you like having it full of my cock?” Washington grunted out. When Hamilton didn’t answer, the older man tightened his grip painfully in Alexander’s hair. “You answer when your general addresses you, boy. Now, let’s try that again. Do you like having my cock. Shoved. Down. Your. Throat.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp thrust down Hamilton’s throat, causing tears to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

“Mmmhmm.” Alexander forced himself to moan around the intrusive member burning his throat. 

The response seemed to please the huge man in front of him, who sped up his thrusts, his cock pulsing in the soldier’s mouth. Alexander did his best to brace himself so the powerful motion wouldn’t knock him over. Then the general held his hips in place, pushing Hamilton’s head so that his nose was buried in the dark curls surrounding his member. Before Hamilton could process his change in position, Washington stiffened and came down his throat, the hot substance filling his mouth when he couldn’t swallow fast enough. The large man pulled back once his cock stopped pulsing, tucking it back into his trousers and buttoning them back up while Alex gasped for air. Looking down at the disheveled young man trying to gain his composure, Washington addressed him. 

“This is how it’s going to work. You are going to do as I say. Whatever I ask, you had better find a way to fulfill it. As long as you work hard, I will help you raise your status and give you power in this country. But if you tell anyone, or if you refuse to comply, I will ruin you. Besides, who do you think the people will believe, a beloved war general, or an upstart immigrant known for his short temper? As of this moment on, I own you.”


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the general’s office door broke through the tense atmosphere, Alexander quickly getting to his feet. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he then redid his ponytail, and stood to the side quietly. Washington unlocked the door and opened it to greet the person behind it. As the general conferred with the messenger, Hamilton had a moment to process what had just happened. A chilling dread sunk down into his bones, the knowledge of what he had just stumbled into causing a stone to settle in his gut. 

Hearing parting words from the general, he locked it away to be dealt with later, standing up straight, waiting for his next direction. The door closed, and Washington turned to face the short man, stepping towards him. Raising a hand, he cupped the back of Hamilton’s neck, bending slightly to look him in the eyes. 

“Remember, to everyone else, you are simply my right hand man.” Yanking Alexander forward, he crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into the young man’s mouth, digging his nails into Hamilton’s neck when he didn’t reciprocate enough. Once he’d had his fill he drew back, rising to his full height. “You are dismissed.”

“Yes sir.”

Leaving Washington’s office, Alex made his way through the building and out to the nearby river. Collapsing on the bank, he rinsed out his mouth, coughing and gagging as his mind replayed his session with the commander. Rubbing his face, he covered his eyes with his palms, resting his elbows on his knees. His thoughts were racing, images and emotions flashing through him. He felt tears beading down his cheeks, soaking into his sleeves. He never thought that such a revered man would do those things. Rape and blackmail. Perfect. His throat burned and ached, no matter the amount of cool water he drank to soothe it. And he could feel bruises forming on his neck, as well as the imprinted crescent shapes of the general’s nails. 

He needed to rise above his station, and right now this was the only way he could ensure that. He’d heard what Washington had said, and a powerful man such as him could definitely make sure he got nowhere in his endeavors. He’d learned several things from that experience. First, no matter how much it pained him, he needed to keep Washington happy. Second, he had to act as though he enjoyed everything, or at the very least, reciprocate all of the general’s actions when it came to this affair. And third, he had to keep this a secret until the day he died. This was no different than the other unfortunate events in his life, he convinced himself. He had survived the fever that had taken his mother, and he had managed to live through the hurricane that claimed his home. He had worked his way up to where he was now, no matter how meager a stance, and he was not throwing it away. 

A steely resolve rose in him, the same one that had driven him to rise up out of the obstacles that had always been in his way. He would survive this too, he would use this situation to learn, and to gain sway in the nation he was fighting to create. He had nothing to lose, but everything to gain from this, no matter how unpleasant. He was Alexander Hamilton, and there are a million things he hadn’t done, George Washington would not stand in his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he fortified his mind, Hamilton made his way back to the tent he shared with some of the other men. To his surprise and confusion he was met with the sight of his meager possessions being moved by several soldiers.

“Hey, what are you doing?! Those belong to me!” He rushed forward, only to be stopped by the risen hand of one of the soldiers.

“You’re being moved closer to the general, so as to make it easier for you to be reached.” 

At those words dread started to creep its way back into Hamilton’s stomach, only to be pushed back down. Nodding, he followed the soldiers to his new quarters, which were in the form of a single tent next to Washington’s. Thanking the men for aiding him, he proceeded to organize his few possessions. The light coming in from the open tent was suddenly blotted out, and Alexander couldn’t help the stiffening of his spine. Turning slowly, he was relieved to see that it was only Burr. 

“Mr. Burr, sir. To what do I owe this visit?”

“Why did he pick you?” Aaron asked bitterly, catching Alex off guard.

“W-what?” Alexander coughed, trying not to let his abused throat affect his voice too noticeably. 

“You heard me, why did Washington pick you to aid him? I have much more battle experience than you, and you’re an immigrant. What do you have that I don’t?”

“Listen, I don’t know why. Maybe because you don’t stand for what you believe, I don’t know. I’m basically just a secretary, consider yourself lucky.” Hamilton shot back. “There is nothing I can do about it, so seek your answers elsewhere Burr, alright!” Turning around, Alex bent over to shove his bag under his cot.

“What happened to your neck?” The question startled Alex, thinking the other had left.

“Huh? Oh, I just tripped and got scraped by some bark. Why?” Alex held his breath, hoping Burr looked no further.

“Uh-I, never mind.” Shaking his head, Aaron left, leaving Alex behind to reevaluate the way he would need to compensate for the new addition to his life.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t until after dark that he was visited by the general again. Aside from the few watchmen posted around camp, everyone else had wandered to their tents well over an hour ago. Hamilton had just been falling asleep when his ears picked up heavy footfalls outside his tent. Initially he dismissed it, his mind drifting off, but then he was jolted awake and aware as the steps stopped directly outside his tent. With a rustle and a brief gust of chilly air, the steps resumed and came to rest next to his cot. Body tense, Hamilton didn’t dare look up, holding his breath. When a large hand drew back his blanket and was placed on his lower back, he bristled. Then his cot dipped as an even heavier weight was placed on it, in the form of the man straddling his thighs, chest held inches away from his back. 

“So convenient, having you so close by. Very generous, if you ask me.” Washington’s voice whispered in his ear, his hot breath ghosting over his neck. As a hand ran down his side and came to stop at Alexander’s hip, the general lowered his mouth to rest against the boy’s ear. “How do you feel about this pleasant surprise?”

“I’m very grateful, sir.” Alexander carefully let out, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

“I knew you would be, son.” That last term causing Alex’s teeth to clench. “Make sure to be quiet, now. You wouldn’t want the others to hear you.”

This statement was followed by the hand on his hip yanking upwards, forcing his ass to press firmly against the general. Feeling a hot, hard length pressed against him, Alex’s stomach dropped. The hand holding his hip slid down, pulling his underclothes with it. The large hand then moved to cup and squeeze one side of his ass, thumb brushing over his opening. Washington chuckled lowly in his ear as he prodded. “You’ll feel so nicely wrapped tight around my cock.”

Tracing his hand up Hamilton’s side, he let his fingers stop by Alex’s mouth. Knowing this was his only chance to ease his nearing uncomfort, Alexander took the general’s fingers in his mouth, sliding his tongue around them, trying to coat them with as much saliva as possible. Too soon, Washington removed his hand, bringing it back down to rest at his entrance. Circling it with his index finger, Washington then started to push the large digit into the smaller man. Alexander bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the dull throb of being breached. Regardless of the young man’s pain, Washington quickly inserted a second finger, scissoring the tight passage open. Satisfied, the general’s hand retreated, replaced with the blunt head of his cock. Hamilton felt the older man spread his ass with his hands, the tip of the man’s erection positioned at his opening. Trying to relax as much as he could, he took several quiet, deep breaths. Then, with only the tightening of the general’s hands as a warning, the man started to push into him, forcing his large cock to be taken by him. 

Tears stung his eyes, seeping down his face as his bit his fist until it bled. He felt as if he was being ripped apart, his legs shaking trying to stay up for the general. The searing burn he felt was similar to the way he had always imagined being shot would feel. As he finally felt Washington’s hips against him, he realized the man had finally fully sunk into him. He registered the strained breathing behind him, and felt disgust rise in him at the knowledge that the general was truly enjoying taking him in this manner. Once Washington started to pull back out, Alexander tried to distract himself with strategizing for the future, reminding himself what all of this was for. Despite repeating his reasons in his head, he couldn’t block out the pain or the quiet grunts of his once revered general as he thrust into him with increasing speed. He could feel every throbbing, minute motion as Washington tore him from the inside out. The nerves in his hand twitched as his teeth cut more deeply into it, blood trickling down his clenched fingers, mixing with his spit and tears. 

Nails digging into his hips brought him sharply out of his inner monologue, the agonizing grip on him sure to bruise. He took his que to start moving his hips, albeit sloppily, with the general. Swallowing a whimper, Alexander followed along with Washington’s wishes, trying to avoid any further painful reminders. Praying for the first time in what was sure to be years, Hamilton begged and pleaded in his mind to never be caught in this position by any other eyes than those in this tent. He could feel rage building in him, a drive to make sure he did this perfectly. If he needed to be the perfect submissive in order to rise up, then so be it. Despite his determination, he could still feel a part of him breaking.

Continuing to writhe his hips, Hamilton grit his teeth as the older man started to push more forcefully into him, knowing that if he held on a bit longer, Washington would finish soon. As the panting behind him increased, Alexander stifled a gasp of surprise when the general grabbed him by the shoulders for better leverage, jamming him against the man’s thrusting hips. Shortly thereafter, Washington stiffened, and the man’s cock pulsed inside him, followed by a burst of heat in Hamilton’s abdomen. The general all but collapsed on top of him, pinning him to his cot, his sweat dampening his shirt. After the large man caught his breath he moved his mouth to brush over Alexander’s ear once more.

“I look forward to filling you up with all my loads, son.” A low chuckle followed, his chest rumbling against Alex’s back. “I’ll see you tomorrow in my office, congratulations on your new position.”

“I look forward to serving you, sir.”

“I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Getting up the next morning proved harder than Alexander thought it would be. Waking up with his head pounding and his ass throbbing, he pulled back the blanket to find blood crusted on his legs and cot. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Hamilton began to get ready, his movements painstakingly slow. Tying an ascot around his neck and a bandage around his hand, he made sure they covered all the marks and bruises not covered by his uniform. Pushing through his immense discomfort, he made his way to the general’s office, forgoing food, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep it down anyway. On his way there, he was stopped once again by Aaron Burr, who met him with a hateful glare. The fire behind his eyes however dulled as he took in Alex’s haggard appearance. 

“Wha-” He started, only to be cut off by Hamilton.

“Leave it.” Alex said forcefully. With that, the scribe stiffly walked past Burr and entered Washington’s office, closing the door behind him. Coming to a stop in front of the general’s desk, Hamilton stood as straight as he could, waiting until George met his eyes. As soon as he did, Alex noted the smug look in his superior’s eyes. 

“Here bright and early, I see I chose wisely. You can sit and do your work at this table here by me. Today I’ll have you going through these correspondents and making sure they are all dealt with appropriately.” Holding out a stack of letters to the young man, Washington openly stared as Hamilton walked past him and got settled at his new desk. Getting to work, Hamilton dutifully worked his way through the letters, all the while aware of the lingering looks the general shot his way. Several hours passed, uneventful due to the steady stream of visitors. Alexander only got interrupted once lunch rolled around, and Washington cleared his throat. 

“Lock the door.”

“Yes sir.” Hamilton replied, getting up and trying not to limp as he made his way to the door. Turning back to face the older man, he awaited his instructions. 

“Come here.”

“Yes sir.” Alex walked back to the general’s desk, pausing only for a moment as the big man gestured to his lap. “Sir?”

“Sit, son.” Washington reaffirmed. Hamilton hesitantly moved closer, before straddling George’s lap. “Good boy.”

Washington put his hands on Alexander’s hips, gripping them firmly, making Alex hold back a wince at the aggravated bruises. Tugging Hamilton even closer, until their chests were pressed together, Washington ground his hips up against Alex’s, the latter unable to stop a whimper from escaping his lips, his rear still damaged from the night before. At this, Washington brought his mouth to Hamilton’s ear, nipping it.

“I bet you love the reminder of the fun we had last night, don’t you?” The general breathed.

“Of course I do, Commander.” Alex said automatically, moving his head to allow the general better access. 

Washington pulled the young man’s neckerchief down, exposing more of his neck to be bitten and sucked. Satisfied, the larger man pulled back, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Alex’s head, smashing their mouths together. Nipping, sucking, and biting the small man’s lips, Washington thoroughly abused his lips, before forcing his tongue into Hamilton’s mouth. He was pleased to find Alex reciprocating to his touches, clearly having been taught appropriately by yesterday’s lessons. As the general bucked his arousal up against Hamilton, the latter rolled his hips down in time with the rough movements, trying his best to ignore the viscous burn.

“So well trained so fast. I knew I was right about you, son.” Washington panted between brutal kisses. Pumping his hips up faster and harder, Hamilton was grateful to recognize that this session was almost over. The general once again moved both hands down to put his hips in a vice-like grip. Firmly grinding Hamilton’s ass against his erection, George rapidly thrust up against Alexander, his teeth buried in the scribe’s shoulder. With one last particularly rough buck of his hips, the general came in his trousers, panting against his secretary. Washington rose his eyes to meet his subordinate’s, and Hamilton saw lust continuing to burn in his leader’s dark eyes. “You need to get back to work, but we’ll be sure to continue this tonight, won’t we?”

“We will, sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day went too quickly for Alexander’s tastes, his promised rendezvous with Washington looming over him. He dutifully completed all the work handed to him, because; despite his newfound hatred for the commander, he was glad for his chance to add his help to the revolution. And he grudgingly had to respect the fact that Washington was a brilliant strategist, regardless of his nefarious personality. Hamilton had to observe the opposing sides of the General as two people, if only to keep his sanity and efficiency. 

He managed to force down some food at dinner, and pointedly avoided Burr’s piercing gaze. With his general by his side, Alex kept his back straight and his posture stiff. He politely interacted with his fellow yankees, doing as he was expected. Making excuses of retiring early, Hamilton made his way to his tent. He was going to do his best to prepare for the evening, the pain and injury from last night was something he wanted to avoid again if he could, and knowing that Washington wouldn’t see to his comfort, he took it into his own hands. He took a few minutes to regroup, removing his clothes and taking into account all of his acquired bruises. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he took a deep breath and got to work. Washing away the blood that had dried during the day, Alexander fought back a sob as he gently dabbed at his rear with a cloth. Grabbing oil from under his cot, he started to rub it over his entrance, taking his time as he knew the older man wouldn’t arrive for at least another hour. As he did so, Hamilton couldn’t help the self loathing that rose in him at what he was doing. While he knew rationally that he was taking care of himself for what he knew was coming, he also felt as though he was just making it all easier for this to happen. Washington would see this as Alex taking enjoyment in the acts against him. Hamilton knew it wasn’t so, but those thoughts kept swarming in his mind, filling him with shame. He tried to remind himself that keeping the general happy was in his best interest. It did little to ease his mind, but he would take what little reassurance he could. 

He had painstakingly worked his way up to four fingers by the time he heard the telltale heavy footfalls that had so quickly become his harbinger of misery. He hurriedly pulled on a long night shirt, not wanting Washington to think he was actually eager for this. Sitting on his bed, he looked expectantly at the tent’s opening, meeting the general’s eyes when he pushed his way through the tent flaps. Alexander couldn’t quite stop the shiver that went down his spine as he was seared with the heated look he met. The secretary sat obediently while his commander took off his shoes and trousers, deftly maneuvering his way through the small space despite the limited light. As the larger man sank down to sit next to Hamilton on the cot, he brought his hand up stroke the younger man’s back. 

“I see you waited for me, son. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.” The low voice seemed to boom in Hamilton’s ear, despite knowing it had only been a whisper. “Now, let’s get back to our fun, shall we?”

“Of course, sir. Just tell me what to do.” Alex tried to make his voice sound inviting despite his disgust.

“Such a good little whore.” Washington practically purred, bringing his hand up Hamilton’s back, leaving it to rest on the young man’s neck. “Lie on your back.”

While it was voiced as a command, Hamilton couldn’t have even resisted if he tried, as the general pushed him down onto the bed as soon as he issued it. Yanking the young man’s legs apart, Washington lowered himself between them, rubbing his stiff member against Hamilton’s midriff. He forced their mouths together, one hand supporting himself while the other harshly brushed over Alex’s cloth covered nipples. Reminding himself to yield to the bigger man, Hamilton wrapped his legs around Washington’s waist, earning him a grunt of approval and a quick thrust. The large man took his hand away from his chest, moving it down between his legs, probing at his entrance with a finger. The slickness that met him gave him pause. 

“You prepared yourself for me.” Alexander could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “This is more like it, anticipating my needs before I even ask. Well done, son.” 

The praise made Hamilton feel sick, but he had little time to dwell on it as Washington pushed one and then two fingers into him in quick succession. Sucking in a breath, he pushed himself to relax, looking down at the general positioning his large erection between his legs. He felt the blunt tip, and then a hand lifted his chin up so that he was meeting the general’s eyes. The glint in them made him fight back a cringe. As Washington lent down and sealed their mouths together, he sank into him up to the hilt, the older man swallowing the yelp that Alex let out. Soon enough quick and steady thrusts pushed the huge cock into him repeatedly, and he was somewhat glad to note that while still uncomfortable, it was nowhere near the burning agony the night before had been. He was a little taken aback, however, when the general flipped them over, Looking down at Washington questioningly, his confusion was short lived as his commander’s hands settled on his hips.

“Show me how much you love my cock, Alexander.” He punctuated the order with a sharp buck, causing him to bounce on the man’s lap. Bracing himself on the general’s broad chest, he rose up on his legs slightly, before sinking down on the man’s member. Ignoring his discomfort, Hamilton slowly increased his pace, hoping to bring the session to a close. Seeing the pleasure he was giving the general angered him, but he knew that this was the way things had to be, he’d be damned if he allowed this situation to get the best of him. Pretty soon Washington had had enough of laying back and watching him, he flipped them back over and started pounding into Alexander at a brutal pace. No amount of preparation would ever be enough to ease the pain of that pace from a man that large, was all Hamilton could think as he gripped the general’s shoulders. The frenzied motion was making it hard for him to keep his legs wrapped around the general, but he knew it would be worse for him if he didn’t. Hoping to make it end faster, Alexander gave a quick squeeze to the large cock in him. He wasn’t prepared for the painfully tight grip on his hip or the bite to his neck as Washington exploded in him, the rush of heat expanding inside him. He was then crushed under the weight of the general as he flopped down on him. The older man brought his lips to his ear, his breathing labored. 

“Thank you son, that was wonderful. You made such a pretty picture, riding my cock, I couldn’t help myself.” He nipped at the scribe’s ear. “How do you feel about having my seed deep inside you?”

“I’m thankful that you chose to give it to me, sir.”

“It is quite an honor, isn’t it. But with that tight ass of your’s, you are certainly worthy of it.” Hamilton felt general’s cock give a small twitch inside of him, and hoped that once would be enough for Washington tonight. “Once we have the chance to be truly alone, I can’t wait to make you scream. But that will have to wait.”

“Is there any other way that I can help you, sir?” Hamilton asked, holding his breath.

“So eager, I love it. You’ve done well tonight, satisfying your master. I’ll be expecting to see you bright and early. Goodnight, son.”

Once the general had left Hamilton let out a sigh of relief, rolling over to spare his back the discomfort, he tried to get what little sleep he could. He had work in the morning after all.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks followed in a similar fashion. He withdrew from his friends, but the stress of the war allowed it to be overlooked. Alexander was grateful for his involvement in the organization of the revolution. While he wasn’t in command of his own troops, he was able to add his two cents into the orchestration of the whole affair. Because while Washington was making his life hell, it was worth it in Alex’s mind, as long as he got to rise above his station. This would happen to him regardless, so he might as well gain what he wanted out of it. 

Hamilton took over all of the menial paperwork, as well as the majority of Washington’s correspondents. He followed him to all of his meetings and was always kept close by. Whenever the general fancied it, he served him. Whether that be before breakfast, after a meeting, or in the dead of night. There were few variations, and the repetitiveness of it made it easier for Alexander. He got better at anticipating what George needed, and how to please him efficiently. It became easier for him to remember to wear his neckerchief so as to hide the bites and dark bruised skin beneath. He was teased for it, however he wasn’t around the other soldiers enough for them to have much opportunity. However, it was during one of the rare times when Alexander had a moment to himself when Burr flat out confronted him. 

The secretary had been sitting by the river, half hidden by the trees. Having just come from the general’s service Alexander was tired, and was feeling the dull throb of self-disgust that always came after. Washington had to overlook some new recruits, which didn’t need his attention. Thus, he had taken his small stack of letters to answer out by the water, hoping to soothe some of his physical and mental pain. He was hot, but he dared not loosen his clothes, lest someone see what was hidden underneath. He was sitting in the shade when he heard footsteps behind him, but they were far too light to be his keeper, so he allowed himself to remain calm. 

“What has Washington’s prized pony out alone?”

“Burr.” Hamilton turned to meet the man’s eyes.

“Hamilton, you look like shit. Is the work too much for you?” Burr prodded, smugness and concern fighting behind his eyes. 

“I have it under control, thank you very much. Don’t you have anything better to do than to pester me?” Alexander shot back, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

“Do you think you’re better than us?” Burr asked, eyeing him.

“What?” Hamilton asked, caught off guard by the question.

“Ever since you got that position you have been buttoned to the neck and have that damned thing around your neck.” Aaron ranted. “Even now, you’re clearly uncomfortable, but you refuse to show any sort of cracks in that ridiculous facade. As though you’re above it.”

“Now you listen-”

“No! I’m sick of it. You’re a little creole shit who thinks he’s all that because Washington chose him over his betters.” Burr was red in the face, glaring at the younger man.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. Keep your mouth shut and sit back, that’s what you’re good at.” Hamilton spat back, having risen from his seated position to stand before the raging man. 

“You self-entitled bastard!” Burr lunged forward, but instead of swinging at him as Alex expected, Aaron grabbed the cloth surrounding his neck.

“No! Burr, stop!” Alexander pleaded, but he was ignored as Burr wrestled with him, trying to rip the fabric off of him. Despite his best efforts, the older man managed to dislodge it from his throat. Stumbling back from the force, Hamilton barely kept himself from falling. He looked up at Burr, fire burning in his gaze. He saw the triumphant look in Burr’s eyes dull once Aaron saw what he had revealed. A collage of blue, green, and purples covered the young neck, deep teeth marks peppering his skin. Traces of dried blood could be seen around the particularly vicious ones. Bruises that clearly took the shape of fingers were snaked around his throat as well. The overall effect was ugly, and horrified the winner. 

“Give. It. Back.” Hamilton ground out through gritted teeth.

“I-I didn’t- what, who did th-” Burr spluttered.

“Fucking give it to me!” Alex seethed, trembling with a mix of anger, fear, and shame. Burr numbly held it out to the other man, watching silently as he hurriedly wrapped it around his neck once more, tucking it fiercely in place. Once Hamilton had secured it around his throat, he placed his gaze once again on Aaron. As Burr opened his mouth, Alexander cut him off. “This doesn’t concern you. So leave it. We are both better off if you keep your mouth shut. If you tell anyone, I will end you. Forget it.”


	9. 9

Chapter 9

The days following had been business as usual, work and service to the general. The quiet caused a false sense of security to settle over Hamilton, but the coming aftermath of that interaction was worse than he dared imagine. Burr had thankfully left him alone since the fight, but the lingering looks were not missed by the secretary. The army had moved their base two times before the shit hit the fan, in more ways than one. The first blow came when Washington decided to simply combine their living spaces, a single sheet as a barrier between them. His explanation being that it was more convenient as well as saving space for the settlement as a whole. The rise in interactions between the two, no matter how slight, caused Hamilton to need his body fully covered more than ever. He even took to carrying a spare neckerchief with him in case blood seeped through the first after a particularly aggressive night. Alex’s position became less shocking for him as time went on, the run of the mill services he performed became background to what he was officially doing for the revolution. The horror and disgust he felt was just another part of himself, so he was able to compartmentalize until he had a spare moment for himself. His body was also more used to the abuse, causing the pain to be less severe, though still detrimental. A small reprieve he had was due to Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan being so busy with their own work that their time together was limited, and the further from the truth, the safer his friends were. However, there was no way to prepare for the damage that Burr would unintentionally wreak.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aaron had been shaken from the encounter with Hamilton, the haunting image of the abused neck burned into his mind. Regardless of what the injured man warned, Burr couldn’t leave the matter alone, it simply wasn’t right. Burr spent weeks trying to determine what the best course of action would be. Should he simply wait for more information, or try to offer comfort to Alexander himself. However, if anyone could help the young man, or even find out more information of what had happened to him, it would be the man who oversaw them all, George Washington. There was no one more capable in Burr’s mind, to help in this situation. After almost a month of deliberating, Aaron Burr, mind made up, headed to the general’s office. Upon getting to the door, he paused, mustered up the resolve he had found, and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” The steady voice of the commander rang out, prompting Burr to turn the handle and enter. 

“Ah, Mr. Burr. What can I do for you today young man?” Washington raised his eyes to meet Aaron, a kind look on his face. Eyes making a quick sweep of the room, Aaron noted that Hamilton wasn’t there, which made his mission all the easier. 

“General, I wanted to bring some trouble to your attention.” Burr addressed the commanding officer.

“What type of trouble, Burr?” At the question Burr swallowed any hesitation and continued on.

“I had an encounter with Hamilton a few weeks ago where it was revealed to me that he seems to have been repeatedly attacked. I apologize for not coming forward sooner, but I was unsure of how to proceed, I-”

“No, no, you’ve done the right thing. Thank you for telling me, I’ll be sure to deal with this properly.” Washington interrupted, a strange look flashing across his face. “I’ll make sure that Alexander is alright.”

“Thank you, General.” Burr said, satisfied for the time being, turning and leaving the office. On his way back to his tent he crossed paths with Hamilton, who was running back with a stack of papers in the direction of the office. Unable to help himself, Burr leaned over and addressed the young man as he passed him. “You’re welcome.”

“What?” The young man had halted in his tracks, turning to look questioningly at Aaron.

“You’re welcome, you’ll see.”

“I don’t have time for your bullshit right now Burr, I have work to do.” Hamilton growled, turning on his heel and resumed his sprint for Washington’s office. 

“You’ll thank me later.” Burr halfheartedly called after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Entering Washington’s office, Hamilton was greeted with a firm punch to the stomach, effectively knocking the air out of him and dropping him to the floor. Washington stepped over him and locked the door, turning to crouch over the gasping man. Grabbing a fistfull of hair, the general yanked Alex’s head off the floor, pulling their faces close enough for their breath to mingle.

“You’re a little whore, you know that Alexander?” Washington started, his deceptively calm voice filling the young man with fear. “Imagine my surprise when, out of nowhere, Aaron Burr comes to me about injuries you seem to have suffered from. Weeks, he says he’s known, fucking weeks!” He punctuated the word by slamming Hamilton’s head onto the floor, only to drag it back up, ignoring the low whimpers his subordinate was trying to quell. “Were you going to come to me about this? Better question, how did this come to his attention at all? I warned you about talking, Alex. Clearly I need to reinforce that lesson. Pity, since you had been so well behaved. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Here the general lowered his ear to Hamilton’s mouth, waiting for a response. 

“I-ah-I d-din’t tell h-him anyt-thing, ah he ripped m-my collar, s-saw. I would never t-tell anyone, I did-dn’t tell anyone!” Hamilton pleaded, still trying to suck air into his lungs. 

“Regardless, this is still your fault, which means you need to be punished. You’ll go back to our tent and wait for me. Try to leave and it will be even worse once I find you, do you understand?” 

“Yes, s-sir.” With that, the grip in his hair loosened, and he was yanked by the arm up to stand. Straightening his jacket, Alexander unlocked the door and left the office, heading to the tent to await his punishment. 

Reaching his destination, he got undressed and sat on Washington’s bed. He knew waiting in acceptance would save him a little pain in the end. He couldn’t stop the sobs wracking his frame however, as he succumbed to the fear of what was to come. He had never been severely punished by the general before, but he knew it wouldn’t be pretty. 

“Fuck you, Burr. ‘You’re welcome’ yeah, I’m oh so grateful for your intervention. Fucking prick.” Hamilton cursed under his breath, hot angry tears clouding his vision. Alex just sat there on the bed, awaiting his fate. It had been only right before dinner, so he knew he only had a few hours at most. He dared not leave his spot, however, and simply waited. Soon it was dark, and he heard the telltale footfalls of his commander. Sitting up straighter, Alexander held his gaze on the tent entrance, meeting Washington’s gaze as he appeared. Stalking over to the younger man, George pushed him back on the bed, holding him down forcibly as he brought his face closer to Alex.

“You know that you deserve this, I’m doing this so that you can properly learn this lesson. You need to remember who you irrevocably belong to. So don’t fight. And if you make noise, I’ll make this so much worse.” With that, the general released the bruising grip on the young man and retreated to a table on the other side of the tent. He shed his clothes before grabbing a knife from one of the drawers. He picked up the candle on the desk and made his way back over to the bed, running the knife blade through the flame as he did so. “You’ll do as I say. Now turn over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I couldn't help but end the chapter here, the image of washington stalking over is so intense and I can see it so vividly in my head.


End file.
